Suicid
by Tarimaku Ami
Summary: "Life took me to the only place where the flowers fade ... unfortunately, this place is near you! A shady place, a strange place ... A surreal place! A world full of adventures, however, full of traps! A world full of platonic love! A place where one does not care about others! A place where none is for all, and none for one! When we thought that was to have ended the way it had be


You know when you think life can't get worse?  
Well, soon after, by pure irony, it gets worse?  
That's exactly what happens to me!  
I've always been a person who never liked anything, I was always seated and quiet.  
My mother and father told the others I was polite, but always heard a word called "anti-social" from behind, as has always been good listener, but never said anything more than necessary.  
Everyone says I'm a golden girl, because I do everything, and I try in my small and futile life.  
I do not believe in these words, just do it to seem indifferent.  
Often, I feel a slight headache, I do not know why.  
I'm sick of this feeling called love.  
My mother has suffered for it, and only security myself, I prefer not to have strong friendships, because I'm afraid of falling in love.  
I know that seems like something inhuman, I admit.  
But it seems that life has no end ... After all, we must live to die first ... right?  
To be honest, life seems to lose sense to me, all you can arrest me right now is the lack of security I feel in myself.  
My condolences to those who think that social life is a necessary thing. Damn it!  
Well, but why am I talking about this? Simple.  
I've always lived in a busy city, but the fact that things that happen in it are highly predictable and almost daily!  
You know when we do everything to get out unnoticed and without wanting it attracts more attention? That's what happened on that bloody day!  
In short, the study Raira school in Ikebukuro.  
Do not really like nice people more because these people simply do not exist, and hide behind a mask.  
I've never been noticed by anyone, in fact, never wanted to be noticed!  
Reasons to live in Ikebukuro?  
None in particular. My mother decided two months ago, to live here, so I had to accompany her.  
Why study in Raira?  
Actually, I do not know. My mom always wants to give his best, and demonstrates that invested in me and filling me with pats of which I consider unnecessary.  
I do not have it go to that body beautiful. To be honest with me, without any false modesty, I am frail, and do not care about the opinion sausage.  
My age? 17, I'm in the last year, it was being repeated and caused suffering bullying in my previous series.  
You know, we had one day in particular, which I will remember forever.  
When life is marked, we have to vent somehow, so ...

**Flash Back - On**

- Shio-chan! - My mother called me. - Come daughter, your father is waiting!  
- I'm a bitch! - I was arranging my things in the bag. Do not want to go on the day of registration, but my mother made me. I descended rapidly the stairs. And I met with my mother and my father in the car.  
- Come on, Shiori! - Asked my father.  
I got into the car, muttering.  
I hated when hurrying me, especially when I was in a new city.  
Within 15 minutes we were in front of the school, which was called Raira.  
My father had gone to park the car, and I went inside the school accompanied by my mother.  
Halfway there, I stopped.  
I felt a slight headache, and asked my mother to let me sit a bit, in small flights of stairs on the outside patio. This was done.  
I sat where I asked.  
I leaned my head on my hand, hoping to pass that pain.  
When I looked back to the street, I saw something very bizarre.  
A guy who should be taller than I was running from something, and just behind, a blonde dress bar-man tore a road sign from the ground.  
It paralyzed me.  
I was trying to understand that.  
For seconds, I thought it was imagination.  
Then I saw it was very real.  
I started to panic, the blood ran cold in my veins.  
For some stupid reason, I started running.  
Looked back, and I felt like that boy target.  
Suddenly, tears ran from my face.  
It was nonsense.  
But ... Why the hell was I running?  
- Beware! - I yelled because I saw the sign to be thrown front of the dark, and it scared me because I did not want to see someone die at that moment.  
It was amazing.  
He jumped on top of that, he came towards me.  
I stood still.  
And when I found you, it was played on me.  
The pain was unbearable, that would be my end?

***

I woke up in a place, which was, for me, an unknown place, one blonde to which I referred was there before. Well beside me.  
For a moment, I wanted to punch him, but I thought I'd ask:  
- Who are you?  
- My name is Heiwajima Shizuo! - He replied cold, and I swallowed hard.  
- Why are you here? Why am I here? - Several questions went through my head, but it only came out.  
- Why do you almost died! If not for me, you'd still be dead!  
- But if it was not for you I would not be here! Incidentally, why did you help me? - I asked.  
- Why was I who hit you. - He sighed. - Excuse me… but if you put him in the middle!

Oh, I wanted to kill him!

You know that old saying: "He who warns is friend"?  
Well, that's what came into my head when targeting the so Shizuo told me the following words:  
"Trying to protect someone like Izaya is useless, that ungrateful not even said 'thank you' to you! Do not mess with him! "  
To be honest, he was right.  
Actually, I do not know why he helped him, protected him why?!  
And when I thought the situation could not get worse, there was one question that troubled me.  
- Why fret that protected? - The blonde asked, without showing any interest in her voice. I was pretty sure he just wanted to continue with the subject, and did not want to leave the silence beat him.  
- I do not know ... Just wanted to leave anyone hurt at that moment. I do not like to see blood... - Answered cold.  
- Next time, let him die!  
- Okay ... - I laughed a little, showing that I was joking. But he continued seriously, which scared me. - Hey, you're kidding, right? - He remained silent, with a cold to launch look at me and say:  
- He who warns is friend! - I was silent.  
I got up a little place where I was sitting.  
- I'll be right back ... I need ... Think.  
It was when I found for you. I was not in a hospital! I was in a kind of flat. Those simple yet extensive.  
He got up a little, and walked to a corner.  
- Shinra! She woke up! - He called.  
I stood for a few moments. I stared at the blonde in front of me, I wanted to spend, but feared he might hurt me. But do not judge a book by its cover!  
A man, who wore glasses and lab coat, approached me with a smile.  
I feared a bit, and sat down again in place before (which I realized was a couch!).  
- Wow, here we have a sleepyhead! - The glasses said with a smile. - Tell me, what is your name?  
- Shiori ... - Sighed. - Haruka Shiori.  
- Nice, my name is Kishitani Shinra! - He let out another laugh. - Celty! She woke up!

A dark figure approached. It seemed to be someone normal ...  
Less because he had no ... Head?!  
It had no head?!  
Amazed me.  
- Y-y-you... - I started to stutter. - W-Who are you?

She wiggled a little body seemed to laugh.  
The glasses then began:  
- Her name is Celty! - Smiled.  
- C-Celty ...? - I replied nervously.

Then she picked up an object from inside the sleeve, and started typing:

"**Are you okay?**"

- Yes .. I'm ... - I replied, still nervous. - Where am I?  
- You're in my house! - The glasses replied. - Shizuo-kun hit too hard on you! It's amazing how only had minor scratches, and some body parts purple. - He adjusted his glasses.  
- She got up in front! - The blond snapped.  
- You want to kill an innocent! - I replied with a bit of anger in his voice.  
- I-innocent?! - He looked at me a bit, and then began to laugh, as if what I had said had been irony. - I-Izaya?! - He laughed some more. - Orihara Izaya, innocent?!  
- Yes .. What he did bad to you? - I asked, and he laughed again more ...

That was making me scared.

- Do you know ... Haruka-san, Orihara-kun is a very gentle person ... - The lab coat began.  
- H-how so?  
The blond did not seem really enjoying this conversation, then spoke.  
- I need to find the Tom-san! Even more! - He withdrew from that place.

Yes, because there was no other reason to be there, and the worst was that neither had time to thank ...

- Continuing, Haruka-san! - Kishitani interrupted my thoughts. - Orihara-kun only care about yourself. Do not care if some human being hurt, and so did not try to help her.  
- Yes .. I understand. - It was like a thunderbolt.  
I did not think there would be a human being like that. Although I like that when I was a child, but that was long ago! Not to mention that he should be older, more mature though!  
- Give me leave! - I asked as he lifted me from the couch and walked to the door. - I do not care if I will forward to school. I was there to find my mother, and she owes this worried!

"**Want me to take the bike, Hakura?**"

- No. .. It would be very uncomfortable for you! - I replied.

"**It would not come on, I'll take him!**"

- Good .. If insists. - I asked.

A few minutes later, I was on the bike that creature, put a yellow helmet with two cat ears.  
She called me a little attention, not only because of having no head, but I could feel a strange energy coming from her.

Then I could feel the wind blow through my hair, was not yet ready to explain the misunderstanding to my mother.  
Just when I got to school, I found my mother waiting on the outside.  
His expression was one of fury.  
I was screwed!  
- Shio-chan! - She called me with the angry tone. - Where were you?

I got out of the rump of the bike, and walked to my mother with his head down.  
- I... I do not know how to explain it!

I was very confused.

- And... This here is a C-Celty-san! - I pointed to the biker, who nodded. - She brought me here!  
- That I saw! - Answered cold. - But where were you before coming here? And who are these injuries?  
- Mother .. - I started. - I was hit by a road sign, coming from a guy dressed as a bar-man, then woke up on a couch in the home of a doctor wearing glasses and a headless woman, who communicated by phone!  
- What-What?! What struck her head? Are you feeling okay?

Celty pulled me close, and shook her "head."  
Analyzing all that was said really talk that was strange.  
But what could I do? It was just the truth!  
My mother, I realized, looked at me with a certain hatred, as if to deny my "conversation" with the biker.

My head suddenly throbbed.  
Like I could feel some of that energy being emitted black helmet. I saw some terrible things, I thought it was just imagination!  
Then it happened.

Across the street ... I saw the thing I least expected to see at that moment.

Was it an illusion? Would it be true? Or I was delirious from the beginning?


End file.
